youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Piranha 3D in Sonic Style
Piranha 3D is a 2010 3D comedy horror film inspired by the 1978 film Piranha. It was directed by Alexandre Aja and starts with Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog, Tails, Knuckles the Echidna, Rouge the Bat, Cosmo the Seedrian, Christopher Thorndyke, Maria the Hedgehog and more. Plot Fisherman Matt Boyd (Chris) is fishing in Lake Victoria, Arizona when a small earthquake hits, splitting the lake floor and causing a whirlpool. Boyd falls in and was ripped apart by a school of piranhas that emerge from the chasm and ascend the vortex. Jake Forester (Sonic) is admiring attractive tourists as spring break begins. He reunites with his old crush, Kelly (Amy) and meets Derrick Jones (Knuckles), an eccentric pornographer, as well as Danni Arslow (Rouge), one of his actresses. Derrick convinces Jake to show him good spots on the lake for filming a pornographic movie. That night, Jake's mother, Sheriff Julie Forester (Cosmo), searches for the missing Matt Boyd with Deputy Fallon (Tails). They find his mutilated body and contemplate closing the lake, however, this is made difficult by two thousand partying college students on spring break who are important for bringing revenue to the small town. The next morning, a lone cliff diver is attacked and consumed by the marauding fish. Jake bribes his sister and brother, Laura (Maria) and Zane (Shadow) to stay home alone, so that he can show Derrick around the lake. After Jake leaves, Zane drafts Laura to go fishing on a small sandbar island. They forget to tie the boat down and are stranded in the middle of the lake. Meanwhile, Jake goes to meet with Derrick and runs into Kelly, who invites herself onto Derrick’s boat, The Barracuda. Jake meets Crystal Shepard (Cream), another of Derrick’s actresses, and cameraman Andrew Cunningham (Vector). Julie takes a team of seismologist divers — Novak, Sam and Paula to the fissure. Novak speculates that the rift leads to a buried prehistoric lake. Paula and Sam scuba dive to the bottom and discover a large cavern filled with large piranha egg stocks. Both are killed by the piranhas before they can alert the others to the discovery. Novak and Julie find Paula's corpse and pull it onto the boat, capturing a lone piranha which they take to Carl Goodman (Chuck), a marine biologist who works as a pet store owner. He explains that it's a super-aggressive prehistoric species, long believed to be extinct. Julie, Novak, Fallon, and Deputy Taylor Roberts try to evacuate the lake, but their warnings are ignored until the piranhas begin to attack the tourists. Novak boards a jet-ski with a shotgun to help while Fallon drags people to shore and Julie and Taylor try to get swimmers into the police boat. A floating stage capsizes from the weight of the panicking guests, pulling an electric wire which mutilates few tourists. Almost everyone in the lake is either wounded or killed by the piranhas or panicking guests who were recklessly driving their speed boats and accidentally causing the deaths of others. Meanwhile, Jake spots Laura and Zane on the island, and forces Derrick to rescue them. Derrick crashes the boat into some rocks, flooding the rooms below deck. Kelly is trapped in the kitchen while Derrick, Crystal and Drew fall overboard from to the impact of the collision. Crystal is devoured and Drew is presumably killed. Meanwhile, Danni manages to get a partially eaten Derrick back on board. Deputy Fallon makes a last stand, taking a boat motor and using its propellor to shred and kill many piranhas though it's implied that he's devoured by the piranhas. After the chaos settles, Julie receives a call from Jake pleading for help. Julie and Novak steal a speed boat and head off towards the kids. Julie and Novak reach Jake and attach a rope to his boat. Julie, Danni, Laura, and Zane start crossing the rope, but the piranhas latch onto Danni's hair and ultimately devour her. The others make it to safety, but the rope comes loose. Using Derrick's corpse as a distraction, Jake ties the line to himself and goes to save Kelly. He ties Kelly to him and lights a flare after releasing the gas in a pair of stored propane tanks. Novak starts the boat and speeds away just as the piranhas surround Kelly and Jake. They're dragged to safety and the propane tanks explode, destroying the boat and killing most of the piranhas. Mr. Goodman calls Julie on the radio and Julie tells him that they seem to have killed the majority of the piranhas. Terrified, Goodman tells her that the reproductive glands on the piranha they obtained were not mature which means that the fish they were fighting were only the babies. As Novak wonders aloud where the parents are, a human sized piranha leaps out and knocks him into the water. Cast Sonic run happily.jpg|Sonic as Jake Forester|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Amy Rose was happy.jpg|Amy as Kelly Driscoll|link=Amy Rose Chris was hurt.jpg|Chris as Matt Boyd|link=Christopher Thorndyke Knuckles was surprise.jpg|Knuckles as Derrick Jones|link=Knuckles the Echidna Rouge's beautiful.jpg|Rouge as Danni Arslow|link=Rouge the Bat Tails's riding the plane.jpg|Tails as Deputy Fallon|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Cosmo.jpg|Cosmo as Sheriff Julie Forester|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Maria smiled.jpg|Maria as Laura Forester|link=Maria the Hedgehog Shadow the Hedgehog 3.jpg|Shadow as Zane Forester|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Cream's shopping.jpg|Cream as Crystal Shepard|link=Cream the Rabbit Chuck Thorndyke.jpg|Chuck as Carl Goodman|link=Chuck Thorndyke Vector the Crocodile (Sonic X).jpg|Vector as Andrew Cunningham|link=Vector the Crocodile Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Horror Movies